


热带蝴蝶

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *cp：塞德里克x德拉科*原著向四年级到战后*私设塞德里克没有在三强争霸赛死去





	热带蝴蝶

“那条船将驶往哪里？”  
“鹿特丹。”他听见自己这样回答。大海推着细碎的白浪，像驱赶远方的游人。

船票是在一周前定下来的，那时候塞德里克刚推掉一个不合时宜的工作。他在家里收拾行李，将需要带走的衣物、一些必要的魔法器具和工作资料塞进被施过无痕伸缩咒的行李箱里。  
三个星期前，他就接到了出差的通知。这些天塞德里克都在进行交接工作，接替他的任务的是一个从其他部门调来的男巫，他显得有些紧张，每天都要围着他问许多莫名其妙的问题，塞德里克只能趁上厕所的时间避开他，出去透透气。  
昨天他终于将所有事项交代完毕，男巫感激地抓着他的手向他道谢。塞德里克有些不好意思，连声说“没关系”，这时背后传来一声不清晰的冷哼，他转过头，德拉科挺拔的背影一闪而过。  
塞德里克摸了摸鼻子，有些懊恼。  
他和德拉科已经有一段时间没有好好交谈了。那场大战结束后，他凭借凤凰社成员的身份和优异的毕业成绩轻易地加入了魔法部，成为魔法法律执行司的一员。而令他意想不到的是，几个月后他在司长办公室里意外撞见了那个男孩——也许还能称他为男孩，即使他裹着一件原来属于他父亲的老气的黑袍，背挺得笔直，整装待发仿佛准备随时征战。  
塞德里克抱着一叠资料站在门边，看着司长一句句地询问他。德拉科答得很流利，没有说任何多余的话。不一会儿，他起身告辞，转身时他们打了个照面。  
即使没有刻意去观察，塞德里克也发现他的脸比以前更苍白了。眼窝很深，眉眼间含着冷漠的锐气。那身黑袍将他衬得更没有血色，如同一尊新铸的大理石雕塑。德拉科脚步停了一秒，目光平静地在他脸上扫过，漠然地移开了。  
“……司长，他怎么会在这儿？”塞德里克好一会儿才收回视线，走到办公桌前忍不住问道，有些魂不守舍。  
“你也听见刚才的对话了……他来询问具体的减刑政策。”司长没有隐瞒，沉吟了一会儿，“我只能说新政策对他父母不太有利。”  
那天他发了一个下午的呆，将最近在起草的新法案都偷偷翻了一遍，在笔记本上记了一堆也许永远都用不上的东西。下班时他在拐角口又看见了他，那时他靠着墙角翻着手上的一沓文件，微皱着眉。  
战争刚结束的时候，塞德里克想去见德拉科一面。可那时候所有食死徒都被提起诉讼，将马尔福庄园献给伏地魔作为食死徒基地的马尔福家族自然得到了重点照顾，每天都有一群傲罗虎视眈眈地在那儿蹲点，生怕他们畏罪潜逃。  
谁都不能进入马尔福庄园，也无法给他们寄信。塞德里克惴惴不安地等了半个月，等到的却是霸占整个《预言家日报》第一版的审判结果。活动照片上的男孩如同一抹惨白的月光，落在广袤的黑暗里。  
他忙不迭地给他写信，可没有得到任何回音，仿佛无声地落进了大海。随之而来的便是漫长的杳无音信，他走到那个男孩背后，斟酌了一会儿语句，低声说道：“德拉科。”  
后者马上合上文件夹，转身警惕地看向他，下巴弧线绷得很紧。  
“呃……最近过得还好吗？”塞德里克刚说完就想把这句话吞回去。无论说什么都不会比它更糟了。  
德拉科看了他一会儿，抬了抬下巴，意味不明地扯了扯嘴角。  
“很不错，不劳费心。”  
“嗯……我就在魔法法律执行司，你有事可以来找我。”塞德里克挠了挠后脑勺，不知道还能说什么，但又不想离开，于是便干站在一边看着他。  
德拉科哼了一声没有回答，低下头重新打开手中的文件。塞德里克的目光忍不住往那儿移去，虽然他的教养一直在劝告他这是不礼貌的。  
“去喝一杯吗？”他又提议道。  
这次德拉科瞥了他一眼，似乎不堪其扰，拿着文件夹转身就走了。

“那条船将驶往哪里？”  
“那是德姆斯特朗的大船。”  
“我知道。”男孩嘀咕着，踹开了落在墙边的一个盔甲骑士的头盔。塞德里克用飞来咒将头盔拾回来，戴回骑士的头顶。他的目光垂下来，落在了他胸口的徽章上。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯？”  
塞德里克伸手去触碰，对方下意识地躲开了，脸微有点红：“你摸哪里？”  
“别动。”他硬是拽住他，将那枚闪烁着“波特臭大粪”的徽章取下来，塞进口袋里。德拉科有些恼火，用力踩了他一脚。  
“还给我，塞德里克！”  
“我不喜欢看到这个。”他说道，抓着他挥舞的手臂环在自己的腰上，摸了摸他浅金色的头发。德拉科挣扎无果，恨恨地在他手臂上咬了一口。  
“这有什么关系？”他嚷嚷着，“我还不是为了你——”  
“为了我？”他捏了一下他的耳朵。  
德拉科翻了个白眼，往他怀里凑了凑，搂得更紧了一些，不情愿地承认道：“好吧，我只是想让波特不好受。”  
男孩靠了一会儿，又开始用膝盖顶他的腿，塞德里克摸了摸他的下巴，将他拉开，牵着他继续往前走。  
“其实哈利挺好的。”  
“他不好，”德拉科马上反驳道，瞪了他一眼，“我不许你说他好。”  
“呃……”塞德里克避开了这个话题。  
他总是拿德拉科没办法。他的小男朋友任性又恶劣，脑子里总有一堆坏点子，他不舍得斥责他，偶尔提一两句对方就要闹脾气，最后只能带着他喜欢的牛奶和蛋糕来求和。  
当初塞德里克不愿意佩戴德拉科制作的徽章，后者就和他冷战了三天，每天一见面就给他甩脸色，不说话也不和他拉手。直到三强争霸赛第一个项目结束，他坐在帐篷里接受庞弗雷夫人的治疗，耳边充斥着对方喋喋不休的抱怨。帐篷的门帘忽地一掀，一个男孩惨白着脸走进来，一言不发地坐在他旁边。  
“过一会儿就好了，如果觉得痛就再抹一次。”庞弗雷夫人将烧伤药膏放在一旁的柜子上，继续叨叨絮絮，“去年是摄魂怪，今年是火龙，他们还要把什么东西引到学校里来？”  
她哒哒哒地走开了，留下塞德里克和德拉科尴尬地呆在帐篷里，谁都没有先说话。外面传来火龙的咆哮、观众们此起彼伏的尖叫和巴格曼兴奋的叫喊。此时正在进行挑战的是最后一个勇士哈利·波特，从巴格曼过于热情的解说来看，他正骑在扫帚上惊险地和火龙周旋。他们沉默地听了一会儿，德拉科慢吞吞地朝他的方向挪去，抓过他受伤的手臂打量他的伤口。  
“是不是很痛？”他生硬地问道。  
“有一点儿。”塞德里克目不转睛地看着他。他脑门上飘荡的金发令他想到鹿特河河岸的芦苇，又软又亮。  
“一点？”德拉科的声音有点尖，“别开玩笑了，我在上面都看到了，明明很严重——我以为你起不来了——”  
“那还不至于，”塞德里克用另一只手温柔地抚摸他的后颈，“你在台上看着我，是吗？”  
德拉科扭头甩开他，僵硬了一会儿，又回头凑上去亲了他一口。这次塞德里克没让他躲开，搂着肩膀将他拉近，和他交换了一个甜蜜的吻。男孩一开始有些抗拒，后来也开始迎合，将舌头探进他嘴里。塞德里克皱起眉，将他推开了。  
“谁教你的？”他问道。  
“什么谁教我的？你不就是这么亲我的吗？”德拉科莫名其妙，还有些委屈，眼看着又要发火，塞德里克连忙用没有受伤的手将他搂到怀里轻吻他的脸颊和耳侧，好声好气地哄他。这反而让对方更来劲了，吵着要补偿，直到坑了他三个冰淇淋和一场约会才罢休，起身拉着他往外走，正好与刚结束比赛的哈利擦肩而过。  
“所以你还是不肯戴那个徽章？”德拉科想到了什么，问道。  
“那样不礼貌。”  
“对他需要什么礼貌？”他嘟囔着，但没有再提。他们走过夕阳下斑斓的门厅，踏入连接着斯莱特林休息室和赫奇帕奇休息室的礼堂，两人都下意识放慢了脚步。  
“那么，明天见？”塞德里克试探着说道。  
德拉科显得不太开心，推了他一把，嘀咕了一句“明天见”，头也不回地走了。  
后来他们去霍格莫德约会，德拉科挑了一款最大的冰淇淋，险些吃坏了肚子，结果被塞德里克教育了一番。再后来他们在黑湖之底相遇，他顶着泡头咒在人鱼的阻拦中将他解救，低头看他在水中沉浮的金色面容。他抱着他在槲寄生下接吻，细细密密的树影披在他们身上，如同一场接踵而至的风暴。德拉科生日的时候他们在小树林里点亮了十五根蜡烛，温暖的橙光照亮了两人的脸。塞德里克给他唱了一首生日歌，后者不满地抱怨他跑调了，但忍不住上翘的嘴角掩饰不住他的得意。吹蜡烛的时候德拉科没能一次性全部吹灭，这让他有些沮丧。  
“许个愿望吧。”塞德里克亲了亲他的鼻子，幽幽的月光在他们互相凝视的眼睛里跳跃。德拉科的脸颊浮起一层红晕，他乖乖闭上眼，靠在塞德里克怀里蹭了一会儿，很快便昂起头说自己想好了，那表情显然在暗示他赶紧问。  
“你许了什么？”他从善如流地问道。  
“这不能告诉你，不然就不灵验了。”德拉科得意洋洋地回答，将魔杖点亮放在一边，开始兴致勃勃为他们切蛋糕。  
那只蛋糕是塞德里克在厨房亲手做的，他刚尝了一口就意识到口感过于甜腻，并不好吃。他劝了德拉科一句，对方没有理他，依然皱着眉把它吃得一干二净，评价道：  
“你的厨艺真的不怎么样。”  
“呃，这是我第一次做。”塞德里克有些懊恼。  
德拉科歪着头观察他的表情，扬起眉，用沾着香甜奶油的嘴唇亲了一下他的脸。  
“好了，别难过了，这是给你的奖励。”他从地上跳起来，掩饰般地咳了一声。  
塞德里克还没有回过神来，仍呆呆地看着他。后者莫名有些心虚，踢了一下他的大腿，塞德里克下意识抓住了他的脚踝，仿佛抓住一只偷走火焰的蝴蝶。  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科。  
这声呼唤如同盛夏夜的一面钟，轻轻地敲响了黎明。男孩的脸慢慢红起来，眼睛比星星还要亮。  
不知是谁先受不住诱惑靠近对方，他们的脸越来越近，嘴唇迫不及待地粘在一起。塞德里克紧紧地抱住他，呼吸粗重。男孩的身体瘦长而单薄，如同一只即将飞走的蝴蝶，翅膀的阴影落在他们交叠的手臂上。他的手掌探进袍底，渴望地抚摸他极有弹性的大腿和臀部，沿着他柔韧的腰肢往上攀移。德拉科又兴奋又害怕，紧搂着他不肯撒手，笨拙地和他互相摩擦，也学着他把手伸进他衣服里。塞德里克帮他简单地解决了一次，将他滚烫的身体揽到怀中，德拉科羞得埋在他胸口不肯抬起头，用力拍了一下他的后背。他低声哄了几句，将他的头抬起来，含了一下他被吻肿的嘴唇。  
“去我的寝室里休息，嗯？”他哑声提议道。  
他们额头贴着额头，塞德里克能清晰地看见男孩近在咫尺的眼睛里青涩的爱意。德拉科不安地动了动，皱着鼻子。  
“那你不要乱动。”  
“我不会。”  
“撒谎，刚才你就在我身上乱摸。”他的脸更红了，在他手臂上用力拧了一把，站起来拍掉袍子上的尘土，朝他伸出手。塞德里克握着他的手站起身，俯身亲了亲他的头顶。  
那一夜蝴蝶停在雨后沾露的灌木丛中，在破晓前飞走了。他们一同躺在深红的床上，德拉科兴奋地在被子里翻腾了许久，缠着他搂抱接吻，又故意刁难他，要他讲睡前故事。  
塞德里克不得不绞尽脑汁地从脑子里挖掘自己翻阅的小说，最后发现自己几乎没有看过多少闲书，于是便和他聊自己的童年。  
“……我从来没有离开过英国。小时候我特别想去鹿特丹，那是荷兰西南部的一个城市，位于海平面以下。我想去那儿看郁金香花田。”他说道，“你知道，我爸爸特别希望我能做出一番事业。但我只想去一个安静的城市开一家小店，种点花……听起来是不是特别没有志向？”  
他扭头朝旁边看去，金发男孩已经趴在他肩头睡着了。塞德里克有些无奈，揉了揉他的头发，小心翼翼地把他抱到怀里。  
塞德里克并没有那么在意比赛结果，虽然他也想成为第一名。可他确实没想到这场比赛会成为一个巨大的阴谋，而这仅仅只是一个前奏。那些在床边安静流淌的童年故事最终变成了一群黑色的鸟，拍着翅膀飞进了碰不到的海里。  
他和其他勇士按顺序进入迷宫，用所有学会的魔法去应对所遇到的困难。他听见了芙蓉的尖叫，险些被克鲁姆袭击，最后和哈利一同走到开阔的草坪上，握住那只象征着胜利的三强杯，结果被传送进一片漆黑的坟地里，九死一生。  
那是他人生中最黑暗的记忆，从锅炉中升起的男人，围着他们的食死徒，他无力地倒在地上，伸手想要抓住什么……梦在这个时刻模糊了，他抽着气坐起身，满头是汗。  
那段时间没有人相信他和哈利，仿佛整个世界都把他们两人排除在外，自顾自地讲着谎话。他毕业后按照父亲的期待去魔法部面试，可却屡屡碰壁，只因为他不肯撒谎说伏地魔没有回来。  
于是塞德里克只好沉闷地呆在家里，每天投出十几份简历，赶往各个地方参加面试，可无一例外石沉大海——这在以前几乎是不可能的事。  
天空变得越来越灰暗，唯一值得期待的似乎只剩下和德拉科每周一次在霍格莫德的见面。可德拉科也变得越来越陌生，他长得很快，身高蹭蹭地往上窜，五官漂亮又深邃，嘴唇薄而锋利。他们总是在冰淇淋店旁见面，边排队边聊天。德拉科一见面就开始讥笑哈利和他的朋友，炫耀般地掰着手指对塞德里克说他们做的那些蠢事。  
“他上课直接站起来和乌姆里奇辩论，结果被关了禁闭，”他讥讽地笑了一下，“他活该。”  
“我爸爸说福吉不肯相信神秘人回来了，他不敢面对这个事实。”塞德里克说道。  
“或许吧。”德拉科耸耸肩，似乎并不感兴趣。  
“谁都不能提和那天有关的事情……那个魔法部派来的乌姆里奇教授，现在在给你们上课，是不是？”塞德里克努力想继续这个话题，这时已经轮到了他们，德拉科马上被转移了注意力，要了一杯香草冰淇淋，站在一边专心致志地舔舐。  
他趴在他腿间，替他舔着坚硬的性器。塞德里克微仰着头，托着他的后脑勺，拇指不停地抚摸他的脸颊和耳朵。空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息，粗重的喘息和隐秘的水声此起彼伏。德拉科撑起身往前挪了一些，握着整个含了进去，努力舔弄了一会儿，好不容易才让他达到了顶点，呛了几声。  
“轮到你帮我了。”他懒懒地躺下身，朝他张开腿。塞德里克把他抱到身前，握住了他微有些勃起的性器。  
“试一试后面？”  
“不要后面，”德拉科皱起眉，“上次痛死了。帮我舔，快一点。”  
塞德里克沉默了一会儿，低下头含住了。  
他吃掉的香草冰淇淋仍残留着夏天的味道，那些飞走的黑鸟埋葬在他们的血液里，比海还要深。他年轻的男孩，他还没有完全长大，还没有意识到他所逃避的那些东西意味着什么。他们依偎在霍格莫德旅馆冰冷的床上，盖着被子，德拉科像以前一样向他索吻，不餍足地吮吸他的肩膀。塞德里克摸着他的头发，忽然说道：“你有看最近的报纸吗？”  
“我天天都看报纸。”德拉科漫不经心地说道，想去舔他的胸膛，塞德里克捂住了他的嘴。  
“所有报纸都说邓布利多是个老糊涂，哈利脑子出问题了。”手心被男孩咬了一口，他连忙抽回来，德拉科抓住机会扑到他胸口。  
“噢，是这样。怎么了？”他含吻着他的脖子，“你是想说那些媒体根本没有提到你吗？”  
“你明知道我是什么意思。”  
德拉科的动作僵住了。他们互相瞪了一会儿，德拉科从地上拾起裤子用力拉到腰上，系好裤带，转身要下床，塞德里克按住了他的手。  
“德拉科。”  
“我不在乎魔法部想干什么，那和我没关系，”他暴躁地甩开他的手，捡起衬衫胡乱披上，“我要回去了，真扫兴。”  
“所以你也不在乎我，是吗？”他在他背后说道。德拉科的身体一顿，什么也没有说，起身离开了。  
这不是他们第一次不欢而散。塞德里克一开始还试图和他讨论压在每个人身上的阴影，但在经历了无数次沉默和压抑的争吵后，他不得不选择放弃。但他没有完全丧失希望，他开始给他写信，每周一封，准时用猫头鹰寄给那个无忧无虑的男孩。他将那些无法对父母倾诉的愁思都说给他听，告诉他自己被这个社会排挤，找不到工作，母亲常常哭泣，父亲也总是唉声叹气。  
“……我甚至看见他在夜里喝酒，他以前很少喝酒，他的酒量并不好，”他这样写道，“我不知道该怎么做……你还好吗？你过得怎么样？”  
黑夜的笔尖挖掘出内心深处的困惑和恐惧，书信中的他失去了平日里的谨慎克制，试图向他最喜欢的男孩索求一点温暖，即使他什么也不懂。  
德拉科有时候会给他回信，浮皮潦草地安慰他几句，然后用大篇幅内容叙述自己愉快的校园生活：  
“乌姆里奇要求解散所有学生组织，但我们的球队没事，她马上就通过了——简直像自动的一样！”  
“我编了首歌嘲笑韦斯莱，可把他吓得够呛。波特那个混蛋带着两个格兰芬多揍了我一顿，结果被终身禁赛，他活该！”  
“波特他们组织了一个非法组织，叫邓布利多军，结果被我发现了。这次他们完蛋了……”  
也许他应该为他感到高兴，可塞德里克很清楚哈利此时处在和他一样严峻的境地。他们共同经历过那场绝望的折磨，知道即将到来的黑暗到底是什么。但他的男孩对此视而不见，强行提起只能得到他的反感。  
他不想知道德拉科又对哈利他们做了什么，也不想再抱怨自己的苦痛。他们之间渐渐再没什么可说，彼此的通信越来越少，见面次数也从一周一次变成了两周一次、一个月一次，直到有一天父亲递给他一份《唱唱反调》，封面上映着哈利的大幅照片，下面是一行字：  
“哈利·波特终于说出真相：那天我遇到了神秘人”。  
“看一看，塞德里克，”父亲的脸上难得浮现出一丝疲倦的笑容，“也许你也应该这样做。”  
塞德里克接过杂志，迫不及待地翻到第一页，飞快地往下读。这篇报道是丽塔·斯基特写的，这倒是令他有些意外——他记得她只会写一些夺人眼球的夸张报导，之前三强争霸赛的时候为了捧哈利不择手段，甚至干脆将塞德里克挤出了勇士的行列，这令他父亲极为不满。  
但这篇采访非常客观。它详细地描述了伏地魔复生的每一个细节，都能和塞德里克的记忆对上，而且他还发现了一些他当时没有注意到的东西——  
“哈利指出当时在场的食死徒有马尔福、高尔、克拉布、诺特……”  
塞德里克在“马尔福”上停留了许久，恍惚地记起那时候他似乎的确听见那个恐怖的男人提过“卢修斯”这个名字。  
他知道德拉科的父亲以前是食死徒，但从来不会因为这个歧视他，也不会在他面前提这件事。在他看来德拉科不过是一个被宠惯了的坏男孩——也没有那么坏，有时候会听他的话，喜欢被他哄，提一些无伤大雅的小要求，有点黏他，但也很羞涩，以至于常常显得色厉内荏。  
可塞德里克没想到他真的和那险些置他于死地的黑暗有如此密切的关系，他父亲亲眼见证伏地魔的重生，当他和哈利被折磨的时候，他就站在旁边和其他食死徒一起大笑。他一定会把这当成一个有趣的故事告诉德拉科，让他知道他们的主人曾怎样将这两个被命运绑住的男孩踩在脚下。  
他明明知道他遭遇过什么，知道他为什么总是要提那些事，可他不想听，也不想理解。塞德里克在床上翻来覆去地想了一晚上，睁眼到天明，第二天起来头昏脑胀，可依然又绝望又迷茫。  
当他向他描述他的苦痛时，他都在想什么？他是不是觉得特别可笑，就像哈利在黑暗中的挣扎一样？塞德里克很少生气，就算遇到这种情况也生不起气来，只是觉得内心有一块地方空空地塌了下去，碎成了片。这到底算什么？他按了按自己的额头，关掉桌上的闹钟，吞了点安神的药片，觉得眼睛有点痛。  
这不算什么，当他收到第一封通知他去参加复试的信件时，他这样想，他谈了场失败的恋爱，他喜欢的男孩和他在两个世界——他不懂他，也不知道自己想要什么，夏日的泡影绚烂而耀目，但总会在阳光下破碎的。

在正式去对角巷的丽痕书店上班之前，塞德里克给德拉科寄了最后一封信。在这之前他们已经两个月没有联系，圣诞节也没有见面。  
塞德里克是在圣诞节的夜晚想起他的。他吃完一顿还算热闹的晚餐，父母在餐桌上祝贺他终于找到一份在书店帮忙的简单工作，仿佛忘记了他们儿子曾是三强争霸赛的勇士，在O.W.Ls上得到过十个优秀。  
塞德里克平静地微笑，一言不发，回到卧室把自己关在房间里，像一只鲸最终溺死在大海。展露的笑容越来越少了，他们在逐渐习惯这种被阉割的生活。社会的趋同性是一剂猛烈的麻醉药，将他跋涉过的黑暗诠释为理所应当。塞德里克在床上躺了一会儿，将自己埋进被褥里，灵魂慢慢沉入流往地心的冷沙。  
有时候他会想以前的事，想他的童年，想鹿特丹的郁金香花田，想上一个圣诞节的舞会，那时不少学生都签字留校，他询问过德拉科会不会留下来——他希望他能留下，这将是他们一起度过的第一个圣诞节，但男孩拒绝了。  
“我对跳舞没有兴趣，”他嫌弃道，“我也不想看你和别的女生跳舞。”  
“我可以和你跳舞——”  
“那你跳女步吗？”  
塞德里克顿了顿，有些为难：“这样不太合适，德拉科。我比你高一些。”  
这句话成功地戳到了德拉科怒点，他狠狠地踩了他一脚，气呼呼地离开了。  
那天晚上塞德里克拦住他向他道歉，德拉科依然高高在上地问他跳不跳女步。塞德里克犹豫了一会儿，没有答应，男孩扭头就走，他追了几步没能赶上。  
也许是他错了，谁说高一些就不能跳女步？德拉科这么爱面子，肯定接受不了当众跳女步，那他委屈一下又有什么关系？塞德里克想了很久，越想越懊悔，恨不得马上冲到德拉科面前，告诉他他答应了，只要他能陪他过这个特殊的圣诞节，他什么都答应他。  
但显然已经来不及了，他连着好几天没找到他，只好带一个关系不错的女生赴会。那个晚上灯光炫目，所有人都注视着自己光彩照人的舞伴，只有他思念着德拉科灰蓝的眼睛。  
当一切落幕，塞德里克去盥洗室洗手。他用魔法烘干湿淋淋的掌心，抬起头，冰冷的镜子里晃动着一个人影。  
德拉科穿着一身精致的黑色礼袍，抄着手望着他，那双眼睛如同月亮的侧面，又冷又亮。  
塞德里克愣了一瞬，马上转过身看向他，差点闪了腰。  
“德拉科？……你不是回去了吗？”  
“谁说我回去了？”他冷哼了一声，大步朝他走来。  
“你自己这么告诉我的——”  
“我说什么你就信？”德拉科抓住了他的衣领，凑到他面前上上下下嗅了一会儿，皱起眉，“有酒味。”  
“只喝了一杯。”塞德里克说道，他的心跳越来越快。  
“那也是喝了。”德拉科嘟囔着，忽然揽着他的脖子贴住他的嘴唇。这个吻有点凉，塞德里克慢慢加深了它，拥着他的腰抚摸他的背脊。男孩的呼吸渐渐变得不稳，他蓦地推开他，擦了擦嘴唇，说道：“去跳舞吗？”  
“嗯？”塞德里克仍下意识地回味着，“对了德拉科，我可以跳女步——”  
“我跳女步。”德拉科烦躁地打断了他，“不然你以为我这几天在干什么？”  
塞德里克一瞬不瞬地看着他，后者的脸微微泛红，被他盯得有些恼羞成怒，跺了跺脚转身想走，塞德里克连忙抱住了他。  
“你应该早点告诉我，”他说道，“这样我会换一件和你相配的礼袍。”  
男孩仰起头，恶意地咬了口他的脖子。  
“我想吓吓你，不行吗？”  
他的笑容太亮了，让他移不开眼。窗外飘着鹅毛大雪，落在屋檐上发出沙沙细响。塞德里克披着外套坐在书桌前，点亮台灯给他写信。汹涌的思念猝不及防地将他淹没，那些短暂而甜蜜的岁月是一首唱不尽的歌，那个金发男孩永远活在他游荡的灵魂里，无论他抵达多么遥远的地方。  
圣诞节快乐，德拉科，他写道，你最近怎么样？……你知道吗，我找到工作了。一切都会好起来的。  
他寄出了这封信，将自己无数个昼夜分泌出的妥协和思念打包寄给了他。在他面前他又成了坦坦荡荡的一个人，什么也没有剩下。  
那条船将驶往哪里？他们的命运将走向何方？他没有等到他的回信，世界在一夜之间发生了剧变，天黑塌塌地落下来，《预言家日报》如同一只只苍白的蝴蝶在街道上飞舞，遮住每一个行人的眼。他在上班的空余时间买了份报纸站在街边浏览，一切都变了，在他等待回信的一个晚上，魔法部发生了一场震惊巫师界的混战。伏地魔带着食死徒现身，黑暗时代再次来临。  
一夜之间他所遭受的冤屈都得到了伸张，所有媒体都像损坏的指南针，指针同时转了一百八十度。贬损变成了褒奖，荒唐变成了忍辱负重，可塞德里克并没有想象中那么高兴。他不喜欢被人关注，也不期待那些重新加在他身上的荣誉。这些东西到底有什么用，能驱散覆盖着英国的阴云吗？能代替那些用来坑蒙拐骗的护身符，保护他的父母不受伤害吗？他只期待那个他也许再也见不到的人能在拿到报纸的时候多看一眼，看到角落里他一闪而过的名字。他们闪耀过的青春，都消逝在报纸灰色的豆腐块里了。

他们一进门就开始贴面拥吻，互相噬咬、纠缠，拉扯对方的衣物。德拉科忽然推开他，坐到床上焦躁地脱掉自己的衬衫和长裤。他将指头一根根舔湿，探进自己下身，皱着眉粗暴地往里面挤，仰头深呼吸着。塞德里克有些恍惚，他注视着男孩奶白色的身体，卷成一团的黑色内裤缠在膝窝，缓慢进出的手指仿佛某种自我惩罚，这种想法令他抽了口气。  
“从这里进来，”似乎扩张得差不多了，他朝他拨开自己的穴口，“磨蹭什么？快一点！”  
塞德里克咽了口唾沫，迟疑着在他面前坐下，用手指顶入。德拉科呻吟了一声，又暴躁起来：“不是用手——你到底行不行？”  
他的入口已经被他自己摩擦得发红，这显然不是第一次。塞德里克缓缓推入，酸涩地想着在他们没有见面的漫长时间里，他和多少人做过。他这样想，也问了出来。德拉科被顶得舒服地低吟，扭动屁股索要更多，听见他的话后略有些不悦。  
“和多少人做过？你以为我是谁——嗯——我这里只有你进来过，你——啊！”  
他忽然叫了一声，塞德里克连忙停下来，焦急地问道：“伤到你了吗？痛吗？”  
“该死，”德拉科喘息着，“你是傻子吗？”  
见塞德里克还是不明白，甚至想退出去，他拉住他的手，叹息着说道：“往那里顶……你没有经验吗？”  
“你希望我有经验？”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，冷漠地扯了扯嘴角：“我又管不着。”  
天空一夜一夜地暗下来，将蝴蝶的翅膀染成了黑色。他们都没有说话，他握着他的腰往里面送，温柔地按摩着他的敏感带。他记得他们刚交往的时候，他还是一个连拉手都不太情愿的小男孩。在此之前他们真正的做爱只有一次，并不是很愉快，在那以后就没有再尝试过。塞德里克看着德拉科高耸的丰满臀部和曲线优美的白皙背脊，后者熟稔地迎合着他的抽送，显然已经很能适应这种程度的性爱。  
“……真的没有和别人做过吗？”他还是忍不住问道。  
德拉科抱着枕头粗喘了一会儿，回头示意他退出来，转过身面对着他。  
“你给我写的信，我都放在一起……我想看的时候，我会拿出来。”他慢慢地说道，停了停，似乎有点苦恼，“我是说，我以前会想着你自慰。但我后来更想你进去——我想你摸我这里，”他自嘲地笑了一下，“很变态，是不是？但我控制不了。”  
德拉科的表情有些扭曲，似乎十分烦躁：“我对着你的信也干过，不过不太好，会弄脏。”  
塞德里克的喉咙干涩，他动了动嘴唇，最后哑声问道：  
“为什么不给我回信？我以为你已经忘记我了。”  
“……我不能写，”德拉科有些茫然，还有些脆弱，“他在派人监视我，我不能跟你通信。”  
“他是谁？”塞德里克连忙追问，“神秘人吗？”  
“不只是他，”德拉科说得很快，喃喃着，又抓着他的手塞入红肿的私处，“邓布利多也在监视我，他们都在看着我，我不能给你写信……不能……”  
他弄得自己有点痛，却没有停下来，疼痛令他感到快慰。塞德里克不忍心去看他，他想把手抽回来，德拉科将他扑倒在床上，指头随着动作深深地顶入了穴内，疼得他开始抽搐。  
“我知道你在想什么，”他抽息着伏在他耳边说道，“你很久——很久没有给我写信了。”  
他们又黏糊地吻在一起，唾液沿着嘴角流下。塞德里克埋着头吻他的大腿内侧，德拉科曲着腿，尽量地朝他打开，边呻吟边折腾着自己。  
“我回去就给你写……”  
“多写一点，塞德里克……”他抓住他的胳膊，痴迷地去吻他的胸口，“我不能，我不能——”  
“为什么？”他反复地问道，德拉科没有回答。他倒在床上，看起来糟糕至极，昏黄的光给他瘦长的身体蒙上了一层灰败感。  
“我今天不该来的，”他忽然说道，声音虚弱，“我不该来……我不该应约。”  
他颤抖起来，朝另一边望去，眼角有点红。  
“但我还是想来……明白我的意思吗？”德拉科慢慢坐起身，靠在他怀里，“我每天都看报纸，还有你的信，有时候我想把它们烧掉——都过去了，我他妈该把你忘掉，你肯定不爱我了。你在恨我。”  
滚烫的眼泪落在他的肩膀上，灼痛不已。  
“我又觉得我应该来，因为也许以后就没有机会了，”德拉科喃喃着，“以后多给我写一点……我喜欢看你的字。”  
“我每天都给你写一封。”塞德里克说道，痛得难以呼吸。  
“不用，那太多了，”男孩嘟囔着，抽噎了一声，低下头去含他的性器，用力舔了一下顶端，“一个星期一封就好，就像以前一样……”  
他们又沉默了，如同两艘在海面上交错而过的船只。很快德拉科就累了，他们相拥入眠，男孩整个人缠在他身上，仿佛害怕他忽然消失。天已经蒙蒙亮，云层背后泛出一层淡橙色光芒。塞德里克静静地望着窗外，有一下没一下地抚摸着他的后颈。  
他长大了，他想，可他宁愿他还是小孩子。

邓布利多死后，塞德里克加入了凤凰社。他早就该做这件事了，魔法部摇摇欲坠，终于在一场婚礼中轰然垮台，面目全非。  
哈利三人出逃在外，不知所踪。塞德里克一家人被安排在一间用赤胆忠心咒保护好的房子里，只能通过报纸和凤凰社成员之间的交谈来判断局势。  
每天都有无数麻瓜和巫师在死去，即使除了《唱唱反调》以外的所有报纸都对此闭口不谈；摄魂怪在街道上乱跑，到处散播恐惧和绝望；麻瓜出身的巫师都被传讯到魔法部处死，所有学生必须得去霍格沃茨上学，那儿也不再是一片净土，早已打上了食死徒的烙印。  
塞德里克一开始只是帮忙给麻瓜的房屋施保护咒，后来食死徒们越来越猖狂，他也加入了四处保护麻瓜出身的巫师和逃课学生的行列。一次机缘巧合下他参与了古灵阁的妖精暴动，妖精们集体宣布罢工，与负责监管的食死徒们展开战斗。街道上到处是尖叫着跑来跑去的人群和被狂风吹得滚来滚去的碎石，塞德里克靠在一块被炸毁的断壁旁用隐形药水给德拉科写信，夹杂着泥土和硝烟的风吹皱了他的羊皮纸。  
“这是妖精的第二次抗议，他们终于同意使用诱饵炸弹。不少妖精逃走了，古灵阁暂时打不开，我猜食死徒们很生气……”  
塞德里克写到这儿想了想，又加了一句：  
“圣诞节回来吗？……我很想你。”  
他将信纸折好塞进皮衣口袋里，拢紧领口，迎风而立。雪下得更大了。  
在德拉科升入七年级后，他所受的管控似乎少了许多，偶尔也开始给他回信。但为了以防万一，塞德里克寄信时依然小心谨慎地不留真名，并且只用隐形药水写真实的内容。  
他给他讲述自己忙碌又疲惫的生活，每天在不同城市看到的景象。他讲街道上运不完的尸体，讲坐在小巷里烧炭取暖的小女孩，讲对角巷中失去儿子的流浪汉，讲被夺走魔杖的披头散发的女巫，偶尔也有些好的，比如秘密举行的婚礼，新生命的诞生，一些在黑暗中互相扶持的巫师和麻瓜……他不知道德拉科喜不喜欢听他说这些，但至少他没有阻止他。  
德拉科给他写的信就飞扬得多，他不断地在信中向他倾诉被食死徒控制的校园是多么压抑。  
“霍格莫德之行取消了，我不能去见你了。还有魁地奇比赛也是，他们说这项运动不能让学生玩，太危险。这是什么见鬼的理由？……昨天阿莱克托又在课上惩罚了三个学生，我看得想吐。她的课太无聊了，但又不能逃……”  
“……我想和你一起到处跑，这里太难受了。你知道吗，高尔和克拉布不那么听我的话了，他们上次不肯帮我请假，太让人生气了……”  
“……圣诞节我当然会回家，我妈妈提了好几次，但我不想回去。我家里都是陌生人，我不想回去。我们恐怕不能见面，还是用双面镜吧。你还会陪我玩‘那个’，是吗？……”  
那只双面镜是塞德里克买来送给德拉科的，这样他们就能面对面交流，解除些许无法见面的思念之渴。他们约好每周通话三次，大多在晚上，塞德里克回到房间里锁上门，德拉科则躲在床上布置好屏蔽咒，点亮一盏灯，满怀期待地打开双面镜。为了不打扰德拉科第二天的学习，一到十一点半塞德里克就会准时催他去睡觉，无论男孩怎样撒娇撒泼都不肯让步。  
一次他们聊天时，德拉科刚洗完澡，睡袍的扣子开了两粒，领子松松垮垮地垂在肩膀上，微俯身时能清晰地看见两粒浅色的乳头。塞德里克委婉地提醒他把扣子扣上，德拉科低头看了一眼，想到了什么，忽然邪恶地笑了一下，干脆把睡袍解开脱掉，将双面镜挪得远了一些，懒洋洋地躺下，对着镜子张开双腿。  
“看得到吗？”他解下内裤，将股间隐秘的穴口对准镜面，抹了点润滑液慢慢挤入两根手指，眯起眼紧盯着镜子里塞德里克英俊的面容，“别躲，让我看着你……看得清楚吗？需不需要我——啊——调整位置……”  
塞德里克几乎不敢去看镜子中的春色，但视线又定住了似的无法挪移。德拉科大张着长腿，胸口起伏，不停变换角度戳刺自己的敏感点，发出淫荡至极的啧啧水声。他高亢地呻吟着，很快就颤抖着射在了镜子上，大口大口地喘气。  
德拉科慢慢坐起身，抽了张纸巾随手擦拭刚释放过的下身，拿起镜子，做了一个令塞德里克面红耳赤的动作——他伸出舌头将镜面上的精液仔细地舔干净，笑了一下，懒懒地仰靠着墙壁。  
“这样挺好，是不是？真人比照片好多了。”  
他边说边重新拉好内裤，微眯着眼看着镜子另一边的塞德里克，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“是不是挺好看的，嗯？”  
“德拉科……”  
“我想看你自慰，”男孩说道，微眯起眼，露出小男生背着父母偷看色情碟片时的那种兴奋，“让我看一次……下次我摸给你看，好不好？摸哪里都行——”  
“够了，德拉科。”塞德里克忍不住制止他，后者做了个鬼脸，显得有点可怜。他叹了口气，慢慢脱下裤子，德拉科的脸马上就红了起来，他凑到镜子前目不转睛地看着，这令塞德里克有些面热。  
“把衣服也脱了。”他催促道，“我觉得你好像比之前大……下次我们对着来，怎么样？”  
“……我也想你，我想让你亲我，摸我，然后我帮你含着……”德拉科有时候也故意给他写这种不堪入目的色情段子，令他哭笑不得。又一个圣诞节在无人期待的时刻到来，他在飞扬的雪花和教堂的歌声中看这些信，把挡住眼睛的发丝捋到一边，不禁微微笑起来。  
再等一等，再等一等……等到这一切结束，等到这个男孩长大，等到他能再次拥抱他。

那艘船将驶往哪里？那些孤寂的哭声来自何处，又将归入哪一座坟墓？  
塞德里克重重倒在地上的时候，他听见有人在耳边哭泣，有人大叫着“不要”，仿佛从山的另一头传来，又远又渺茫。所有声音都在一瞬间消失了，蒸发成几年来积压的孤单，这令他想起两年前的一天，他和哈利一起握住三强杯，被传送入那片黑色树林。月光惨白，人影昏暗，单薄的生命显得不足一提。他不想死，他不能死，他还有很多、很多牵挂……他的灵魂那么沉重，赖在人间不肯离去，他还有话要对所爱的人说……  
不知过了多久，濒死感渐渐退潮，鲜活的声响再次涌上来，抚摸着他疼痛的大脑。塞德里克双手撑着地面艰难地起身，他的额头在出血，右眼被血液浸透了。  
号角吹响，最后一战拉开序幕。他和德拉科终于见了一面，在霍格沃茨倒塌的废墟里，在家养小精灵浩浩荡荡的队伍中，在无数穿梭的魔咒和尖叫之间，他们隔着夏日的风遥遥对望，只是一眼，所有的时光都散去了。  
随后他们便被人群隔开，所有人都在为了所爱的人而战，他呼吸着空气中的血腥，身体里仿佛也被塞满了铁锈，晃一晃便能挤出无数个冬天和夏天的悲怆。  
那艘船将驶往哪里？  
哭声、尖叫，然后是寂静，寂静后的欢呼，塞德里克绕着被摧毁的城堡走了一圈又一圈，不知自己在寻找什么。那个男人终于倒下了，所有人都欣喜若狂。他想起那片从未去过的郁金香花田，它永远盛开在明媚的五月，直到他老死也等在那里。

战争对马尔福家族的打击几乎是致命的。有很长一段时间里，塞德里克只能凭报纸了解德拉科的近况。还有一段时间他经常在魔法法律执行司司长的办公室看见他，虽然他总是避着他，无视他的所有问候。再后来他也来这儿上班，成了他隔壁办公室的同事，两人时常需要一起工作，抬头不见低头见，可德拉科依然表现得不冷不热，仿佛他们之前的恋情只存在于梦里。  
他吻了他，在一次庆功宴结束后。那天塞德里克不太正常，德拉科也不太正常。他平时不苟言笑，看起来像一根绷紧的琴弦，时刻准备着最好的演奏，可那一天他靠在厕所旁和两个女人调情，塞德里克甚至看见他的脖子上有口红印。  
“……是魔法部的人吗？来这儿喝酒呢？”  
“是啊，没错，我可讨厌这些了，”德拉科漫不经心地说道，“都是无聊的应酬……但必须要来，不是吗？”他压低了声音，语气有些暧昧，“不过也不算完全不走运……既然有你们……”  
“德拉科。”  
三个人回过头来看向塞德里克，最先反应过来的是德拉科，他直起身，重新拉整好衣领。  
“看来今天还是不太走运，我同事来了。”他对那两个女人说道，她们露出了遗憾的表情。其中一个女人提出要交换联系方式，被德拉科婉拒了，这让塞德里克的心情好了一些。  
她们离开后，德拉科重新恢复了冷漠，抄着手走在前面，一言不发。塞德里克紧跟着他，当他即将推门跨进包间时，他拉住了他的手：“德拉科。”  
站在前面的人反手甩开他，似乎要继续往前走，塞德里克从背后抱住了他。  
德拉科很瘦，还有些凉，抱起来并不舒服。塞德里克的内心莫名难受，他想说点什么，可很快就有人推门走出包厢，德拉科触电般地挣开他，在那人走出的同时侧身而入。  
塞德里克怔怔地立了一会儿，也走了进去。  
他沉默地等到宴会结束，所有人都离开，才随着人流慢慢下楼。德拉科站在酒店大门口浮躁的灯光里，他的背影是他逃不开的心魔。塞德里克望了一会儿，走上去继续那个被打断的拥抱。对方抖了抖，最终还是没有再抵抗。过了一会儿，忽然有一滴冰凉的雨落在他们头顶，德拉科仰起头，摸了一把自己的头发，似乎要推开他，塞德里克吻住了他。  
他们的嘴唇贴了一会儿，似乎只是贴着一片过于柔软的纸。德拉科后退一步，将刘海拨到一边，平静地看着他。雨越下越大，从天而降，德拉科的风衣湿透了黏在身上，勾勒出他瘦得过分的身体。塞德里克走上去将他拉回酒店大厅，给他施了一个干燥咒，哑声说道：“回去吧，不然会感冒。”  
“……不觉得恶心吗？”德拉科忽然开口，苍白的嘴唇微微颤抖，用力抿成笔直的线。  
“什么？”  
“我看不懂，就好像你从来没有中断过爱我一样……你不应该恨我吗？”  
“我不恨你。”  
“不，你应该恨，”德拉科挥落一滴沿着鼻梁流下的雨珠，塞德里克莫名觉得他整个人都在融化，“如果是我，我会恨，会恶心……很遗憾，当初给你看到了我很多难看的样子，希望你能忘掉。”  
“我没爱过你，塞德里克，我一直都在利用你……现在我的名声臭得不行，你更应该恨，或者厌恶，就是这样。”  
“可我不觉得。”塞德里克定定地看着他。  
他停了一秒，笑了一声。“噢，我知道了。毕竟你心地善良，连那徽章都不肯戴——”  
“我很抱歉，德拉科。”他低声说道，“我真的很抱歉。”  
德拉科一下子噤声了。他面无表情地看着他，眼圈渐渐红了。  
“你没必要道歉。”他的声音很冷，但塞德里克知道这是他用来保护自己的方式，“我不需要这个。”  
“……该道歉的是我。”

在那之后他们同居了一段时间，那几乎是塞德里克这几年里最快乐的时光。虽然他每天回来都要被赶着去做饭，时不时得满足德拉科一时兴起的无理取闹的要求，虽然他们也有沉默和争吵，但一天下午他匆匆回到家中拿文件，看见德拉科在沙发上窝成一团睡得天昏地暗时，他忽然觉得什么都不重要了。  
偶尔下班早的时候，他们会靠在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊天。茶几上放着牛奶和茶，空气中浮动着又甜又涩的清香。德拉科告诉他，战争刚结束的那阵子他几乎天天去夜店。  
“每天都有人蹲在我家旁边等着抓拍……只有那里没什么人认得出我，我可以喝一杯，听点音乐，或者来一段一夜情。”他玩弄着手中的魔杖，在头顶变出一堆花瓣，纷纷扬扬落在他们身上。  
“一夜情？”  
“没成功过。”他耸耸肩，弓起背，搂着他的肩膀亲了他一口，又倒回沙发上，“不过都无所谓了，过去很久了。”  
“……我给你寄的信，你都有收到吗？”他沉默了一会儿，问道。  
“嗯。”  
“那你——”  
“我都看了。”德拉科想了想，似乎也觉得这个回答非常敷衍，“我把它们和以前的收在一起，有空就拿出来翻一翻。”  
两人安静了一会儿，塞德里克不知道还能说什么，似乎说什么都不合适。直到德拉科打了个哈欠，宣称自己困了，要他把他抱回去睡觉，塞德里克这才回过神来，仿佛经历了一场长梦，醒来时大汗淋漓。  
他们一同上下班，周末偶尔出行，去附近的公园散散步。更多的时候德拉科愿意整天呆在家里看书、睡觉，声称外面有无数个相机在等着抓拍他。  
“如果被拍到了，明天我们就要上头条了。”  
塞德里克劝了几次后便放弃了，开始纠正德拉科的另一个怪癖——他们的床又大又软，但他却不知为何喜欢睡在沙发上。德拉科很高，可蜷在沙发角的时候只有小小的一团，被子拢得格外紧，似乎极其缺乏安全感。塞德里克有很多问题想问，他多次想提起那段封闭的时光，偌大的马尔福庄园里只有德拉科一个人，他无法想象他该如何独自度过每个空荡荡的夜晚。可每次他起了一个头，德拉科就会转移话题，或者干脆不说话，任僵硬的沉默在两人之间蔓延。  
这是一个补不上的缺口，是他们之间难以跨越的鸿沟。他在夜晚抱住的是一个被假面缚住的病患，在他们用书信交谈的硝烟弥漫的日子里，笔尖所能传达的爱意比冬夜点燃的火柴还要飘渺。他听他转述那些黑暗压抑的故事，无论如何终究隔了一层膜，无法真正触及核心。  
同居期间他们没有上过床，德拉科厌倦了这些——他对很多东西都表现出厌恶，比如社交和外出，虽然必要的时候他能掩饰得很好。塞德里克没有强求，他清楚现在的德拉科比小时候更易碎，即使他小心翼翼也总会踩到一地玻璃碎渣，每个碎片都反射出被摧毁的曾经。  
有几个夜晚塞德里克忽然半夜醒来，茫然无措，扭头一看发现旁边空无一人。他恐慌地起床出去找他，却看见客厅的沙发上亮着微光，德拉科披着毯子看以前他们往来的信件。他蜷着身子，光裸的小腿暴露在空气里，布满了看不见的伤疤。那一刻塞德里克觉得他还是那个在战火中回头望向他的男孩，脸上沾着灰，眼睛里闪耀着期待。  
“……知道吗，我经常觉得这些是假的，”德拉科随手翻过一封信，细长苍白的指头摩挲着从背面透出的墨迹，“我不停地看，不停地让自己回到过去……一次一次被杀死，就像在梦里一样。”  
“但这次，我醒不来了。”  
他平静地说着，将信重新按顺序叠好，打了个哈欠，歪着头懒懒地看着他。  
“这么多年了，你去鹿特丹了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“再不去就去不了啦，”他用脚推了推塞德里克，“我早就不相信这种童年的梦了。”  
“如果我去的话，你会和我一起去吗？”塞德里克低声问道。他靠在床头给刚过完生日的小男孩讲故事，他在他的声音中入睡，梦里是一片盛开的郁金香花田，随风舞动。  
德拉科摸了摸鼻子，没有回答。  
一个星期后，德拉科提出要搬出去。塞德里克没有问原因。他把所有衣服和魔法用品都理进行李箱，唯独留下了那一沓陈旧的信件。  
“我现在不需要它们了。”他说道，“但这不是要和你分手。”  
“那这算是什么？”  
“上面的内容我都记住了，所以不想再看了。”德拉科耸耸肩，“我总得给自己一点希望。”  
“我不太明白，德拉科。”  
“住在你家挺舒服的，舒服得让我有点不习惯。”他低声说道，嗓子里像被撒了一把煮沸的沙子。  
德拉科拖着行李箱走出大门，远远地朝他挥了挥手，风将衣摆吹得猎猎飞动。塞德里克静静地看着他走远，化为消失在人群中的泡沫。半晌，他用力揉了揉眼睛。

塞德里克站在码头望着无边的大海和来往的船只，耳边传来通知乘客上船检票的广播。一个带着孩子的妇女匆匆从他身边跑过，边跑边嚷嚷着，他侧身让开了。  
去往鹿特丹的船还没有到，岸边的海风很大，塞德里克将围巾缠紧了一些，想点支烟解解闷。他本来并不会抽烟，但空出来的念想总得有什么来补偿，尤其当他深感无能为力的时候。  
德拉科走后，塞德里克将他留下的信件一封一封拆开看完，看得浑身颤抖，无法自已。他总算明白他的话——那缠绵又绝望的一幕幕，他以为痕迹已经淡去，随着重温又重新撕裂开来，渗出新的血。他还能做什么？他迷茫地想，他什么也做不了。  
过去的一切都像虚幻的泡影，而被战争摧毁的生活也失望又无力。所谓的鹿特丹不过是一个即将破碎的梦，他走得太远了，已经听不见回音了。  
“怎么，还没轮到你吗？”一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起，塞德里克先看到了一片漆黑的衣角，随后是那人戴着天鹅绒黑手套的手，德拉科拍了拍他的肩膀，裹紧了黑风衣，“我以为我来晚了，现在看来刚刚好。”  
塞德里克慢慢转过头，一动不动地盯着他看。德拉科今天穿了一件绣着珍珠纽扣的白色高领毛衣，比平时看起来温和一些。  
“……你怎么来了？”他艰涩地开口，声音有点哑。  
德拉科没有正面回答他的问题。“怎么不去申请一个门钥匙？”  
“司里没有预算了。你知道，门钥匙的制作费用最近又涨了。”  
“不管怎么说，坐火车都比轮船快——”  
“我想看看海。”塞德里克笑了一下，“反正也不是很急。”  
德拉科靠在扶手边扳着手指，听到这句话后抬起头，揉了揉鼻子，回头看向泛着白沫的黑色大海：“我早就看腻了。”  
“今天早上没有上班？”  
“我请假了，”德拉科说道，“要在那里呆多久？”  
他的话题跳跃得很快，塞德里克过了几秒才反应过来。  
“三年，之后还要看情况。”他顿了顿，还是补充了一句，“我会给你写信。”  
“又要收三年的信，嗯？”  
“如果你不喜欢——”  
“别自说自话，”德拉科踢了他一脚，“之前的信你没有扔掉吧？”  
“没有。”  
“放在哪儿了？”  
“卧室的柜子里，怎么了？”  
“没什么，我又想看了。”他说道。几个麻瓜女孩从他们后面嬉笑着走过，头顶响起广播响亮的声音，请乘坐……前往鹿特丹的旅客做好准备……请乘坐……鹿特丹……  
他们谁都没有动，平静地望着对方。德拉科又望向海面上来往的白色船只，问道：“双面镜带了吗？”  
“呃……忘记了。”  
“到时候给你寄过去。”他似乎也不在意，指着一艘在码头停靠的黑白两色的游轮，“是那艘吗？”  
“不是，是那一艘。”塞德里克指了指旁边的那艘游轮。  
德拉科收回眼，若有所思地看了他一会儿，说道：  
“你该去了。”  
广播在头顶反复回响，如同一只盘旋不去的黑鸟。那一夜，蝴蝶从门前的灌木丛起飞，飞往没有冬季的热带雨林。他上前轻轻抱了抱他，在他的额头上落下一吻。  
“那艘船将驶往哪里？”记忆中的男孩拉着他问道。那么轻，那么远。  
“你所在的地方。”他听见自己这样回答。


End file.
